friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One Where Dr. Ramoray Dies
"The One Where Dr. Ramoray Dies" is the eighteenth episode of the second season of Friends, which aired on March 21, 1996 Plot Joey is starting to find success in playing Dr. Drake Ramoray on TV series Days Of Our Lives. He even has an interview published in TV magazine Soap Opera Digest. Unfortunately, he also makes the mistake of telling the journalist he made up most of his own lines; a lie, of course. One of the writers angrily responds by killing off Joeys character by having his him fall down an elevator shaft. Joey takes it very hard, but there's nothing he can do to prevent it. When the friends pay him a visit at his new apartment to try and cheer him up, he confesses that the show "was the best thing that ever happened to me", and he admits that he has no clue as to where his career might head off in the future. Phoebe finds new couple Monica and Richard very cute, and makes a short speech to him about how she likes him the most out of all the boyfriends Monica has had (which were "a lot"). Richard and Monica pursue the matter at her apartment, where he reveals that he has only slept with two women during his whole life (Monica included). Monica finds this weird, but quickly changes her mind when she realizes that he has only slept with women he's been in love with. Meanwhile, Ross and Rachel are also pursuing the numbers in Rachel's room. Rachel reveals her boyfriends, but makes the mistake of describing her sex with Paolo as being "animal", which Ross does not find amusing. Just as the girls are about to have a good time, they meet in the bathroom, where they argue over who should take the last condom. They resolve this by playing rock-paper-scissors, which Rachel wins. Chandler is having trouble bonding with his new roommate Eddie. Phoebe helps Chandler and Eddie bond, which as Chandler finds at first, is going great. However, when Eddie recounts his latest break-up with his ex-girlfriend Tilly, Chandler is shocked by his new roommate, who is clearly mentally ill. Chandler soon starts to find out for himself how crazy and delusional Eddie is. When Tilly pays a visit to drop off Eddie's fish tank, Eddie, who is not home, meets her on her way out. He accuses Chandler of having sex with her. Chandler denies this, but Eddie does not take heed. He even accuses Chandler of stealing Buddy, his goldfish, even though the fish tank Tilly dropped off is empty. And Chandler is not amused when Eddie replaces Buddy with a goldfish cracker he names Chandler (after his roommate) and bakes "raisin" cookies with unknown ingredients; Chandler calls him a "freak of nature" as he goes off to bed, hoping to wake up and find Eddie gone. Cast and Crew Main Cast David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Supporting Cast Tom Selleck - Dr. Richard Burke Adam Goldberg - Eddie Menuek Roark Critchlow- Dr. Mike Horton Mary Gallagher - Tilly Vanessa Sandin - Amber Brian Posehn - Messenger James E. Reilly - Writer (as Jim Reilly) James Michael Tyler - Gunther (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Michael Lembeck Written By: Alexa Junge & Michael Borkow Trivia *Rachel tells Ross that the men she slept with are Billy Dreskin, Pete Carney, Barry, and Paolo. **Rachel never mentions Chip Matthews to Ross, who even though he dumped her in the middle of her high school prom, had sex with her at least once before Thanksgiving 1988 (The One With The Thanksgiving Flashbacks), although, according to Rachel, it didn't even last for an entire song, and at the end she wasn't even sure whether they did it or not. **In the first episode Monica mentions a man named Tony Demarco **Billy Dreskin was previously mentioned in "The One With Two Parts, Part 2" by Monica, who told Rachel's father on the phone that Rachel had sex with him in her father's bed. *Ross tells Rachel that he's been with two women, but he's been with three; Carol, Julie, and Rachel. Except he probably isn't counting Rachel since she knows they have been together. This is odd, as when Richard says that he's been with two women, he includes Monica in his count. *The Capital of Cambodia is Phnom Penh (not Sean Penn, as joked by Chandler). *Mistake caught on camera: When the gang (minus Joey) is discussing how Chandler is unhappy with Eddie, Rachel quickly moves on and says she does not want to miss Joey's show. Instead of turning on the TV to watch the show, Monica is seen pushing in a tape into the VCR. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 2